Mengapa Tubuhku?
by baekhyunbyun07
Summary: ff Hunhan Gaje -.-


"Mengapa Tubuhku merah-merah?"

"Sehunnie,, bukankah pagi ini hari yang sangat cerah?" Tanya Luhan

"iya Lu, apakah kita berangkat terlalu pagi?" Tanya Sehun

"kurasa tidak"

Sehun-Luhan namja kelas 2SMA , mereka adalah teman baik sejak mereka kecil , eh tidak tidak sekarang statusnya sudah berbeda, ya.. mereka berdua berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Setiap hari Sehun akan menjemput Luhan dirumahnya dan mereka akan berangkat bersama menggunakan sepeda.

"heiiiii.. HUNHAN couple " teriak seseorang saat mereka sampai di sekolah

"ada apa Baekhyun? Oe,, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun, teman satu kelas nya yang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol-namja tiang listrik berjalan

"dia di kelas, aku bosan melihatnya membaca komik terus-terusan" kata Baekhyun

"ayo kita masuk disini dingin" kata Luhan

Sehun yang mendengar namja chingu'nya itu kedinginan langsung melepas jaket'nya dan memakaikannya untuk Luhan.

"pakailah jaketku Lu, aku tidak mau kau sakit" kata Sehun

"eh.. gomawo" kata Luhan

"nee Luhannie" kata Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun hanya dapat memicingkan sebelah mata, bagaima tidak mereka berdua bermesra'an didepannya.

"sudahlah ayo masuk kelas" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Saat jam istirahat , BaekYeol dan Hunhan duduk-duduk di taman sambil memakan sandwich yang mereka beli di cafeteria.

"yaa,,,bisakah kau membuang komik-komik mu itu? Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengan komik-komik itu dari pada aku?" kata Baekhyun sebal

"hihihi Baekhyunnie , aku tetap sayang padamu, ayo kita membeli es krim di cafeteria" ajak Chanyeol

"ne, Sehun Luhan aku pergi dulu" kata Baekhyun, dan meninggalkan duo HunHan itu.

"jika kau mengantuk tidurlah di pahaku Lu" kata Sehun yang melihat Luhan menguap sedari tadi. Tanpa menjawab Luhan pun menidurkan tubuhnya di paha Sehun dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau tampak seperti malaikat, wajahmu tenang sekali" kata Sehun memainkan ujung rambut Luhan.

'krinngggg-Kringgg' (bel masuk)

"Luhannie bangun,, bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk kelas" kata Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan

"aku masih mengantuk Hunnie" kata Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya

"sini Lu aku akan menggendongmu" kata Sehun yang menarik Luhan ke punggungnya, selama perjalanan menuju kelas Luhan terus memejamkan matanya di punggung hangat Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan Luhan mengambil sepeda dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Orang tua Sehun dan Luhan sedang bekerja di luar negeri, sehingga mereka bisa tinggal bersama.

Sesampainya dirumah setelah mandi mereka menonton TV bersama.

"Lu, besok aku ada pertandingan basket, kau harus melihatku besok" kata Sehun

"…"

"aishh, kenapa Luhanku ini selalu tertidur-_-" kata Sehun, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan meletakkan tubuh Luhan perlahan di tempat tidur nya dan menyelimuti Luhan.

'cup'

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan "cute" kata Sehun.

-keesokan hari-

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan basket Lu, pulanglah dahulu lalu makan dan berganti baju , kembalilah ke sekolah untuk menonton pertandingan basket ku" kata Sehun

"okee Sehunnie, aku pasti menonton pertandinganmu" kata Luhan

Sesuai rencana, sepulang sekolah Luhan pulang kerumah sendirian-tanpa Sehun. Luhan berganti baju dan makan lalu kembali ke sekolah.

Saat di tengah jalan ia melihat seseorang terjatuh dan meminta tolong, Luhan pun menghampiri orang itu "hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"aku terjatuh dari sepeda, kaki ku sakit sekali, maukah kau mengantarku pulang?" Tanya namja itu

"baiklah dimana rumahmu? Aku akan memboncengmu di sepedaku" kata Luhan. Namja itu mengangguk. Namja it uterus mengulurkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan rumahnya kepada Luhan.

Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar- rumah namja tadi.

"sudah sampai" kata Luhan

"masuklah , apakah kau tidak ingin minum? Aku rasa kau sangat lelah" kata Namja itu

"aku akan terlambat aku harus menonton pertandingan basket namja chinguku" kata Luhan

"ayolah ini hanya ucapan terimakasihku, tidak akan lama" kata namja itu

"baiklah, oiya siapa namamu" Tanya Luhan

"aku Kim Jongin, kau?"

"aku Luhan"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu Jongin membawa Luhan masuk ke rumahnya,

"tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum" kata Jongin, luhan hanya mengangguk.

"setelah kau meminum ini kau akan tidak sadarkan diri namja cantik" kata jongin tersenyum evil saat memasukkan bubuk berwarna putih ke dalam jus jeruk untuk Luhan

"ini , minumlah" kata Jongin

"terimakasih" Luhan pun meneguk minuman itu sampai habis, memang benar Luhan sangat haus.

'bruukkkk'

Luhan langsung jatuh dari kursi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin pun tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh Luhan menuju kamarnya. Jongin mengikat tubuh Luhan pada Kursi dan menelanjangi Luhan.

"mmmm ….. aku harus memberi tanda padamu namja cantik"

Pertandingan s udah selesai, tapi Sehun tidak melihat Luhan sedari tadi, apakah Luhan lupa atau ketiduran.

"dimana Luhannieku aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan dirumah.

Tidak jauh dari sekolah, Sehun melihat sepeda Luhan terparkir di depan sebuah rumah besar, Sehunpun menghampiri rumah itu .

'tok…tok…tokkk'

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali tapi tidak ada jawaban, Sehun melirik lewat jendela , dan sangat terkejut , "Luhan ada didalam" kata Sehun berlari mendobrak pintu rumah itu, ternyata pintu nya tidak terkunci.

Sehun berlari menuju Luhan.

"Luhannieku apa yang terjadi padamu…..?!" teriak Sehun, bagaimana tidak , ia melihat Luhan tidak mengenakan baju, toples, tubuhnya diikat dikursi, dan banyak bercak-bercak merah-keungu-unguan di sekitar lehernya.

"Luhanniee bangunlahhh,,, Luhannnie" teriak Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Luhan

"Se-Sehunniee?" Luhan berkata pelan, bahkan sangat pelan, suaranya serak sekali

"nee Luhannie ini aku," kata Sehun

"Sehunnieee … hikss….hiikssss….. mengapa tubuhku merah-merah seperti ini? Aku sangat takut Sehunieee" kata Luhan

"gwenchana" Sehun melepas ikatan ditubuh Luhan, Sehun tau itu adalah kiss mark , Sehun sangat kesal dan ingin membunuh orang yang melakukan ini kepada Luhan.

"Sehunnie gendong aku, aku lelah" kata Luhan

"ne Lu," Setelah memakaikan baju Luhan, Sehun menggendong Luhan keluar kerumah itu, dan Sehun membonceng Luhan dan meninggalkan sepeda Luhan disana.

Pada malam harinya tubuh Luhan sangat panas

"Sehunniee dingin sekali" kata Luhan

"benarkah? Pakailah jaketku juga" kata Sehun melepaskan jaketnya,

"peluk aku Sehunnie" pinta Luhan

"nee chagii" Sehun pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Luhan agar Luhan merasa hangat .

Tamat~

Waksss -_- Gaje? Garing? Kriuukkk?


End file.
